1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft ice detecting system. More particularly, the invention relates to an aircraft ice detecting system including novel laser imaging and visual display technologies.
The formation of ice on key aircraft structures is a significant hazard for a safe takeoff. An accumulation of even small thicknesses of rough ice covering significantly wide areas of wing, tail surfaces and leading wing edges can disrupt proper airflow across lift surfaces, potentially leading to catastrophes upon takeoff. Although aircraft are deiced using special deicing fluids, significant time delays between the application of deicing fluids and takeoff can permit ice to reform. It is important, therefore, to provide means and methods whereby flight worthiness may be determined immediately prior to takeoff.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is the current practice to have the flight crew visually observe the aircraft wings and possible formations of ice thereon from the cockpit and/or the passenger cabin windows. Unfortunately, this technique is understandably imprecise and has proven to be inadequate on numerous occasions, at times leading to serious or even fatal accidents.
In the near past and also at present, so-called, "hands on" inspections of critical surfaces by ground personnel has been and still is required during the sequence of aircraft preparation events prior to takeoff. While this method provides only marginal increases in the quality or thoroughness of detection of any potential hazards to the aircraft, it is subject to serious additional deficiencies. One of these deficiencies resides in the need to position an inspector on a vehicle in proximity to the aircraft, including the engine intake thereof. Having an inspector in a vehicle near an aircraft which, during the moments before takeoff, creates the potential for damaging the aircraft, causing fuel leakage and creating a fire hazard. Another drawback lies in the inverse relationship present between the accuracy of the inspector's performance and the severity of the weather conditions which adversely affects his ability to view the aircraft clearly, inasmuch as the worst weather conditions requires the most accurate and intense detection of potentially dangerous situations for the aircraft.
The principal object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a system to inspect the surfaces of an aircraft for the presence of any build-up of ice, having a simple structure, and which system functions efficiently, effectively and reliably.
A further object of the invention is to provide an aircraft ice detecting system which inspects the surfaces of an aircraft for the presence of ice from remote locations.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft ice detecting system which inspects the surfaces of an aircraft for the presence of ice from a remote area at the side of a runway or from a mobile van which is remote from the aircraft taxiing or in the position thereof for takeoff.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft ice detecting system which eliminates the need for the presence of an inspector in proximity to the aircraft.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft ice detecting system which eliminates the need for personnel to be exposed to severe weather conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft ice detecting system which eliminates the need for a test vehicle to come into proximity with the aircraft, thereby preventing possible damage to the aircraft by the test vehicle.